1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic wheel assembly, in particular for casters or rollers, with a rim or body made from injection-moldable plastic, and with a tire applied thereto consisting of thermoplastic rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plastic wheel assembly as disclosed herein is the subject matter of German Publication DE OS No. 36 26 246 AI which was published on Feb. 18, 1988. The wheel assembly disclosed by this patent includes a highly intimate bond between the two components forming the wheel assembly. Even extreme loads occuring when the wheel is rotated under a high load are tolerated without damage, as when an aircraft having such a wheel as a landing wheel comes into contact with the ground. On the other hand, particularly in the aviation sector, it is highly desirable to achieve a high resistance to heat and fire, i.e., it is necessary for such plastic wheel assembly to have a low flammability. German Patent OS No. 2 232 752 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,704 disclose wheel assemblies having elastomeric parts.